¡Es por amor!
by Kaoru Black
Summary: No le importa que Astoria diga que está obsesionado, él sabe que en realidad es amor. Por ese sentimiento está a punto de espiarlo en una de sus citas. ¡Que no es obsesión! ¡Es amor! ¡AMOR! Y si a alguien no le gusta pues que se aguante, nadie detendrá a Draco Malfoy de "vigilar" la salida entre Scorpius y Lily.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Éste fic participa en el reto "Poliamoroso" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.

Elegí la pareja _Scorpius/Lily_ y me sortearon a _Draco Malfoy_. Con ésos tres componentes tenía que hacer una historia en el que los tres, sí o sí, amaran a los otros. ¡Y aquí está! Aunque el amor podía demostrarse de diferentes formas, además que tenía que estar ambientado en el día de San Valentín; opcionalmente antes como después de la fiesta ésta.

::

Intenta analizar la situación con la mayor frialdad posible. Él sabe que su hijo es la clase de mago que opta por andar saliendo con varias brujas –porque al menos tiene ésos estándares– y no permanece con la misma bajo ninguna circunstancia; como Scopius suele decir: «es un chico de múltiples citas» entonces, ¿por qué ha salido por más de un mes con Lily Luna Potter? ¿Qué puede querer de la pequeña –no tan pequeña porque salió de Hogwarts hacía un año– aparte de, lo más posible, presumir que sale con la hija pequeña de Harry James Potter? ¿Qué tiene Lily que la hace tan especial, lo suficiente para que Scorpius no la haya dejado esperando en ninguna ocasión?

Draco no es de pasar las cuestiones por alto, no cuando captan todo su interés. No negará que Lily es guapa, algo baja para su edad, pero bastante guapa; así que es entendible que tenga unos cuantos muchachos que quieran algo romántico con ella, incluido Scorpius, quien no desaprovecha ésa clase de oportunidades. Así que ha entendido que haya intentado ligársela desde hace dos años, a pesar de que eso le ha traído varios problemas, sobre todo con Albus Potter.

Sin saber ni cómo, ella ha aceptado ser su novia.

« _Novias ha tenido varias_ —piensa Draco estando sentado en la sala de la mansión, entrecierra los ojos; ignora completamente el gesto ceñudo con el que lo observa Astoria— _y con todas ha cortado cuando se ha aburrido de ella. ¿Qué hace que Lily Potter sea tan especial? Debe de estar encaprichado con ella, no puede ser otra cosa… o Potter le dio amorentia a mi hijo, sí, eso también es más factible al hecho de que Scorpius esté con ella por voluntad propia_.»

Draco ama a su hijo, de la misma manera que a su esposa. Tras la guerra se ha dado cuenta de todos los errores que ha cometido a lo largo de casi toda su vida, incluyendo actuar como un bravucón sin remedio y causar estropicios cada vez que se le daba la gana; actuar antes de pensar, básicamente.

Razón por la que no dudó en aceptar unírsele a Voldemort y, consecuentemente, no poder quitarse ése horrendo recordatorio. Draco asegura que no cometerá los mismos errores que cuando era un adolescente descerebrado sin mayores propósitos para su vida –denominación que el mismo se ha otorgado– y hará lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos sanos y salvos, a pesar de que eso signifique averiguar que intenciones se trae Potter con su único vástago.

Le da completamente igual lo que los demás piensen sobre su comportamiento, sólo lo hace por amor a su hijo… «Un excesivo amor» en palabras de Lucius u «obsesivo amor» en opinión de Daphne; ¿y ellos que van a saber? No conocen lo suficiente a su nieto y sobrino, respectivamente, como para saber si está bajo algún encantamiento, si en serio es lo que siente, o si Potter es sólo otra que quiere estar con el «mago guapo».

Vale, ejemplo descabellado pero se comprende.

Scorpius no es de estar todo el tiempo en su hogar quien –todavía– sigue renuente a independizarse, alegando que «si me compro un apartamento seguramente, en una de mis noches de borrachera, acabaré llegando a cualquier sitio en un lugar de a mi hogar… ¿y tú no quieres que eso pase, cierto papá?». Sinvergüenza, Scorpius es un desvergonzado de primera. No es que Scorpius se emborrache demasiado es sólo que no tiene demasiada resistencia al whisky.

Y más si la «resistencia» vincula a una jovencita, bella, que cumple los requisitos que casi siempre –porque hay excepciones– tiene presente; añadiéndole que ahora que ha cumplido la mayoría de edad no tiene ningún tipo de restricción para el whisky, el cual ha dejado de limitarse al de mantequilla.

En fin, a lo que en realidad es de importancia: en primer lugar debe de averiguar en qué parte de Londres tendrán la cita; luego viene la parte que le encanta demasiado, que no dejado de lado a pesar de que ha madurado, el espionaje.

—¡Draco! —grita Astoria al tiempo en que chasquea un par de dedos enfrente de Draco, quien sale de su ensoñación— ¿Quieres dejar ése tema de lado? —pregunta entornando los ojos, lo conoce lo suficiente para descifrar cuál es el hilo de sus pensamiento; y le exaspera— ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar de una vez por todas que nuestro hijo está con Lily Potter por amor?

Pero no, Astoria no comparte la misma opinión que él; ella asegura y recontra asegura que es amor sincero no una atracción más. En estos instantes se pregunta porque Scorpius ha tenido que ser mujeriego, al menos de preferir estar con una sola mujer –como la historia entre Draco y Astoria– todo ha de ser más sencillo. Y no estarían teniendo ésta discusión.

No obstante Draco es orgulloso. Si Astoria afirma que es amor, Draco protegerá a su hijo porque lo ama; y no quiere que salga herido, no es un dato que él ande dando a todo el mundo. Un número limitado de personas lo conocen, quienes afortunadamente no dirán nada al respecto; dándole igual que los demás mencionen que su tipo de amor aparenta ser más una obsesión. ¿Encaprichado… él? No, es amor; no obsesión.

¿Es tan complicado que le crean cuando dice esa pequeña palabra?

Ni que fuese para tanto.

—Astoria, ¿cómo estás tan segura de eso? Bien puede ser algún ardid y tú defendiéndola —contradice Draco tercamente, no se dejará por nadie; eso la incluye—, ¿cómo puedes confiar más en una perfecta desconocida, de la cual sólo sabemos que es la hermana pequeña del mejor amigo de Scorpius, que en mí?

—Desde el instante en que se te ocurrió la genial idea de espiarles —responde Astoria con evidente fastidio en su voz; se halla completamente desesperada por la misma discusión. Ella ha descubierto que cuando a Draco le importa –muchísimo– alguien hace lo que sea necesario para protegerlo, lo más irritante es que se niega a admitir que se ha o-b-s-e-s-i-o-n-a-d-o—. ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Y tiene diecinueve años! Es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir qué, o quién, le conviene.

—En mi opinión no sabe.

« _No puedo creerlo. ¡Se queja porque tiene una novia formal en lugar de renegar porque sale con media población femenina! En ocasiones no entiendo a Draco, si tanto le importase Scorpius no hubiese permitido que se volviese un mujeriego en primer lugar_ —piensa Astoria decidiendo ignorar el alegato anterior—. _Con el orgullo que tiene, no los dejará tranquilos hasta que descubra la verdad… ahí le diré "te lo dije". Y disfrutaré cuando lo haga_ —ahí suelta un suspiro resignado. Si no hay nada que pueda hacer sólo le resta esperar a que Draco se dé cuenta, por sí mismo, de su error.»

—Oh, vamos, Astoria —dice Draco entornando los ojos, bastante irritado por el comportamiento obstinado de su esposa—. No me mires así.

—No te entiendo, ¿«así» cómo? —repite Astoria haciéndose la desentendida—. Debes estar alucinando, Draco.

¿Ilusionando? ¿Él? ¿De qué está hablando Astoria? En ocasiones detesta cuando no es lo suficiente clara con lo que quiere decir —Sí, ya sabes —contesta Draco sin demasiado interés—, como si me quisieras hechizar.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a hechizar al hombre que amo? ¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes? —menciona haciéndose la herida, tan dramáticamente como sólo ella sabe hacer.

—Deja de ponerte en el papel de la víctima, Astoria, que no te va —dice él con desdén. Ya no funciona la misma táctica en él.

« _Efectivamente es mejor sobre exagerar la situación_ —piensa Astoria decidida a no continuar debatiendo— _que negarse a aceptar la verdad._ »

* * *

« _… Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…_ —Lily cuenta mentalmente para serenarse y así evitar hacer algo de lo que después –seguramente– se arrepentirá; no es que sea impaciente, ni siquiera llega enfurecerse por las mismas razones que su prima Rose, quien en ocasiones detenta ser algo temperamental, sin embargo hasta ella tiene su límite. No le interesa con cuántas chicas salga su novio, Scorpius, de hecho se lo dejó bien planteado que mientras él se presentara –ignorando la hora en la que llegue– no dirá absolutamente nada al respecto.»

Esto ya es ridículo. Es la quinta vez en ésta semana que Scorpius se ha lucido espectacularmente no presentándose a sus citas… ¡ni siquiera apareciéndose tarde, rimbombantemente tarde! Scorpius sí que necesita conocer el significado de la palabra «responsabilidad» porque le ha quitado toda la paciencia. Y cuando alguien se lo hace a Lily Luna Potter luego acaba deseando no haberlo realizado. No sabe qué hará, ni cómo lo planeará… sin embargo Scorpius lo sentirá.

« _Descubrirás que puedo ser vengativa cuando me lo propongo_ —piensa Lily, quien es de estatura promedio, con su cabellera roja cortada por debajo de sus hombros –no le gusta andarlo largo, como su prima Roxanne– y con unas pecas en su rostro. Es hermosa, lo suficiente para atraer la atención de los muchachos; acción que la avergüenza, le disgusta cuando lo obtiene por algo que no ha hecho. Su madre asegura que ésa parte la ha heredado de su padre.»

Lily está recostada en una de las paredes, con el ceño firmemente fruncido y un tic en uno de sus ojos; algunas personas que pasan por ahí optar por rodearla, como suponiendo que podrán desatar la furia de la muchacha de diecisiete –casi dieciocho– años de edad. ¿Cómo? Ésa es la primera pregunta que necesita resolver, tiene que ser durante una fecha importante, pero su cumpleaños todavía no va a ser. Un momento, en dos días será San Valentín… una idea comienza a formularse en la cabeza de Lily, quien sonríe con malicia cuando la tiene definida.

Scorpius no lo verá venir.

—Lily —hablando del aludido, él ha aparecido un día después del acordado—, lo siento. Me acordé que tenía que venir aquí ayer cuando ya era demasiado tarde, creí que te encontraría pero ya te habías ido. Lo lamento, Lily —se excusa torpemente, sin hilar lo que quiere decir con precisión.

« _Apuesto lo que sea a que quedó con la chica guapa en turno y rememoró que debía de estar aquí hasta que ya había pasado el atardecer. Scorpius eres un olvidadizo de lo peor_ —piensa enrabiada la pequeña pelirroja.»

—Eh, Lily —dice Scorpius de nuevo, dudando si lo ha escuchado o no—, te dije que…

—Sí, te oí —interrumpe con tono tajante Lily, mandándole una mala mirada a su novio—. No te preocupes, ignoro lo que has hecho.

—No pareces muy sincera —acota Scorpius viéndola con la misma inquietud de antes, es la primera vez que la escucha hablar con ése tono de… ¿cuál es la palabra adecuada?... extraño: es entre una mezcla de rabia y sátira, el tono que por lo general utiliza Piper Davies* cuando no le dan lo que ella pide, aunque en Piper se oye gracioso—. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño —contesta Lily con falsa dulzura, que no es percibida por Scorpius ya que ésta, enojada o no, a veces le dice «cariño» o «dulzura»; en lo personal Scorpius prefiere la primera a la segunda—. Si quito que me has dejado esperándote por más de dos horas en la cita a la que _debías_ de haber asistido, que ocurrió hace un día y hasta éste exacto momento te has venido a acordar… pues no, no hay ningún motivo.

—No hacía falta recurrir al sarcasmo —objeta Scorpius soltando un suspiro resignado; Lily se cruza de brazos, indignada por la escasa preocupación que demuestra él—. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte? —cuestiona, esperando que el nivel de inconformidad de la Potter no esté a niveles extremos.

Desconoce cuan equivocado se encuentra.

—Asistiendo a nuestra cita por San Valentín sería un buen inicio —dice pensativa, evaluando la remota posibilidad de que lo recuerde. Ojalá que sí lo haga, sino todo será peor para él.

« _Entonces, ¿una cita por el día de los enamorados? Sí, es una buena sugerencia_ —piensa Scorpius auto convenciéndose que se esforzará por ella, a pesar de que para eso tenga que cancelar alguna que otra citación con unas jóvenes— _; tengo la extraña sensación de que si no voy me arrepentiré. Lo dudo, Lily me tolera –bastante– que aun siendo novio suyo salga con otras chicas, no tan lindas como ella, pero_ —él observa a Lily para visualizarla detenidamente, él es un chico intuitivo y con lo que la conoce— _… ¡Lo haré! Por Lily._ »

Lo que uno tiene que hacer por amor.

Si bien es cierto que cualquiera supone que es una de sus conquistas más, que la dejará así como así por otra –tal vez más hermosa– y… no va a negar que antes no estuviera interesado en Lily, sobre todo porque es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo; supuestamente eso tuvo que impedir que se enamorase de ella.

Si Harry Potter se enamoró y se casó con Ginevra Weasley… ¿por qué él no puede hacerlo con Lily? La historia viene siendo la misma, con unas diminutas diferencias, por ejemplo una de ellas es que él no lidió con seis hermanos mayores sobreprotectores, sólo con dos: uno de los cuales le lanzó un _moco murciélago –_ cortesía Albus– además de casi darle un puñetazo; el otro le cambió el color de pelo por una semana –cortesía James, quien es buenísimo en Pociones–.

Bufa.

Por lo menos Lily no es ésa clase de bruja… corrección, al menos no se parece en ése ámbito a su hermanos mayores.

—¿Te dignarás a ir?

—Sí, Lily. Iré.

« _Ojalá que sí, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. A pesar de que eso no cambiará lo que ya tengo ideado para ti._ »

* * *

Ha pasado un día desde entonces, Draco está esperando a su hijo en su habitación. Con lo que poco que sabe, Scorpius va a volver al mediodía luego de una «vista rápida» que tiene con una «simple conocida» aunque lo duda seriamente; tiene la ligera sensación de quién puede ser, de «una conocida más» no tiene absolutamente nada, sin embargo, no va a discutir sobre eso. Allá Scorpius cómo maneje su vida, con sólo que no se le ocurre la _inteligente_ idea de embarazar a cualquier fémina fuera del matrimonio no hay ningún problema, sería deshonroso para la familia Malfoy como tengan un nuevo heredero de ése tipo. Coloca una de sus manos en una de las paredes, ligeramente exasperado por la espera; cuando la situación requiere prontitud, Scorpius se tarda muchísimo.

O tal vez sea su ansiedad con demostrarle a Astoria que él posee toda la razón.

Sí, se trata de eso.

« _¿Cuánto tiempo le toma despedirse de la muchacha y llegar hasta aquí?_ —piensa Draco observando la puerta— _Si toma la red flu no se tardaría tanto, Scorpius y su manía con volar sobre su escoba; no es que sea lenta, le compré la mejor de la tienda, no obstante…_ »

—¡Papá! —exclama impactado Scorpius cuando se aparece en su recamara. Ah, claro, también ha sacado su carné desde hace un año; ¿cómo ha ignorado el posible tercer método de regresar que tiene? Draco concluye que luego se responderá a esa interrogante— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con mamá dialogando por no sé qué viaje harán pronto.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante —sentencia Draco severamente—. No…

« _Ojalá que no sea sobre Lily_ —piensa Scorpius cansado, en numerosas discusiones han tenido la misma disputa; no es que sea algo difícil de digerir, en realidad, en algún tiene que interesarse _exclusivamente_ en una bruja. Quizá no está haciendo su mejor trabajo, le cuesta dejar atrás un poco su actitud de mujeriego. Al menos Lily no se ha empeñado con que cambie, porque la verdad duda que vaya a lograrlo— _. Sé que ella no es la clase de persona que papá asegura que es, la conozco por más años y mejor que él; además, si mi novia fuese como dice él nuestra relación no habría durado ni más de una semana Me conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarlo._ »

Scorpius mantiene sus ojos puestos de manera fija en su progenitor, tratando de controlar el desaire por el tono de «escúchame ya que sé lo que te digo» que en diversas ocasiones ha usado Draco en contra de él, de niño sí que ha funcionado pero ahora está lo suficientemente mayor como para saber diferenciar entre una sencilla atracción al amor sincero. Ah, qué cursi le ha salido. ¿Será que le está afectando juntarse con Piper Davies? No es que su prima sea en exceso romántica pero, para tener unos cortos trece años, le interesa demasiado todo lo relacionado al amor. Piper es la segunda persona a la que él protege de los jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas, anteriormente ha sido a su amiga Rose y también a Lily, sin embargo, su angustia ya no tiene que ser sobre ella. Ni siquiera sobre Rose ya que ella tiene novio; recuerda quién es, le da risa.

« _Era predecible que Lorcan se volviese el novio de Rose_ —intenta ocultar la carcajada que quiere salir, acordándose del todo lío que causó Lorcan cuando enamoró a Rose. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro— _, con su carácter es el único que es capaz de aguantarla cuando pone Rosie su máximo nivel de chica inaguantable; estoy feliz por ella… y admirado de que Lorcan tolerase la faceta de hermano celoso de Hugo._ »

Scorpius procede a preguntarse por qué James y Albus no reaccionaron de la misma forma que Hugo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, ninguno es igual al otro dado que son bastante disparejos, ya sea por una causa o por otra. ¡Qué fastidio!, ¿por qué no le tuvieron que tocar cuñados menos rencorosos? Les ha faltado poco para no ponerles colas y/u orejas de cualquier animal, independiente de que sea mágico o no mágico.

« _No, mejor no les doy ideas; todavía se hallan un poquito resentidos a causa de que su hermanita querida e inocente sale conmigo. Debieron de haberse hecho la idea de que no siempre Lily estaría soltera, qué dramáticos; se parecen a mamá…_ »

—… Por esa razón debes escuchar a tú padre —termina Draco su monólogo, con aire filosófico. Asume que su hijo le ha estado prestando atención, en lugar de haber estado perdido en sus cavilaciones— ¿Has entendido?

—Eh —dice confuso, preguntándose qué información le ha dado en lo que lleva ensimismado—… entender, lo que se significa entender… pues, yo… papá… ¿Me repites la pregunta?

—¿No me has oído, cierto? —interpela Draco entrecerrando sus ojos, colérico. No permite que su hijo conteste dado que añade—. Te comentaba que Lily no es la adecuada para ti, ¿seguro que no te quiere por tú…?

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo! —exclama Scorpius hastiado— Eres peor que el padre de Rose cuando se negaba a aceptar mi amistad con su hija.

—Hazme el favor de no compararme con la patética comadreja —sisea Draco. Aunque han pasado ya varios años desde que finalizado la guerra y que ha madurado desde ése entonces, no le quita los viejos hábitos: entre los cuales se encuentra referirse a Ron Weasley como «comadreja» lo de «patética» es muy suyo. Una rivalidad/odio que ha durado años no puede desaparecer así como así, menos cuando ninguna de las partes se ha esforzado porque eso cambie.

—Si es que son súper idénticos, Draco: ambos se niegan a aceptar lo que es evidente para todo el mundo —refuta Astoria, quien ha aparecido de improvisto en la habitación; en su semblante se localiza una sonrisa burlona, Scorpius contiene el impulso de carcajearse—. Deja a la pareja disfrutar uno de sus paseos sin tus suposiciones absurdas.

—No son absurdas, son fundamentadas —contradice él.

—Y luego te vienes a quejar cuando Daphne te dice que eres un «obsesivo, maniaco padre sobre protector con mi pobre sobrino» —cita por lo bajo Astoria lo que su hermana mayor suele decir cuándo va a su mansión—. ¿Qué se necesita para zanjes el tema de una vez?

—En el instante que dejes de decir que estoy «obsesionado», cuando en realidad no es así, dejaré de insistir —dice Draco manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de su esposa, quien se niega a apartarla.

« _Y me han vuelto a ignorar, ¿cómo volvieron a debatir sobre esto? No tiene ninguna relevancia que papá sea un "obsesivo", que esté "ridículamente seguro que Lily no es como yo digo que es", o que "realmente me ame y quiera lo mejor para mí". A pesar de que para eso tenga que romper con la única bruja que me importa_ —piensa Scorpius alzando una ceja, en dirección a sus progenitores— _. Creo que papá no se marchará hasta que le diga adónde iré a ver a Lily… error mío, no le pregunté. Tendré que contactarla vía red flu_.»

¿Lily estará en su casa cuando la llame? Ojalá que sí, conoce lo suficiente a su novia como para saber que se encuentra al punto de llegar a su límite. O a ella se le ha olvidado decírselo en el momento aquel, o lo ha hecho a propósito. No, ¿qué está pensando? Lily no es así: ella es simpática, amable, cariñosa… arisca cuando se enoja y, recientemente descubierto, sarcástica. _Debe_ contactarla lo más pronto posible, no vaya a ser que James le meta cosas raras en la cabeza sobre comenzar a ser vengativa.

—… ¿A qué estás de acuerdo conmigo, cierto Scorpius? Tú padre no sabe lo que alega —dice Astoria en dirección a su hijo, quien mueve sus ojos de un lado a otro.

Oh, oh.

De nuevo no le dado la debida atención a la conversación, no es que al principio se hayan referido a él; por lo que, en tecnicismo, no es culpa de él.

—Antes de responderte, mamá, ¿podrías decirme qué estabas discutiendo?

—Es sobre Lily.

—Entonces sí, mamá tiene toda la razón.

—Deja de poner a nuestro hijo en mi contra, ¿quieres, Astoria? —pregunta Draco ahíto de que, siempre que la novia de Scorpius es el centro de la conversación, su hijo se ponga del lado de su madre, en lugar del suyo.

— _Deja de estar encandilado con éste tema y me detendré, Dragón_ —«tose» Astoria, una mano se localiza al nivel de sus labios.

— _No pasará_ —de vuelve el gesto Draco.

« _Increíble. ¿Y se supone que yo soy el inmaduro?_ »

* * *

En la casa de los Potter, ése mismo día no obstante casi en la hora del almuerzo, Lily está perfeccionando su pequeño –gran– ardid a la vez en la que escoge el atuendo adecuado; no es tan aficionada a tener una velada de «cuentos de hadas» como los que sueña con tener Lucy con Lysander Scamander –quizá su novio, quizá no. Francamente no lo sabe, no se les ha visto demostrarlo en ningún momento–. En su armario no existe ningún atuendo elegante, sólo casuales; a pesar de ser la pequeña princesa de papá el término «princesa» no se cumple rigurosamente, a menos que sea del tipo aventurera. Chasquea los dedos al no saber qué ropa se pondrá, una parte de ella quiere creer que Scorpius se esforzará por llegar: puede empezar preguntándole adónde será, dato que omitió a propósito.

—No tengo nada que usar —se queja Lily sentándose en la cama—. Quiero que todo salga bien, sin embargo, no sucederá si no sé qué ponerme.

—¿Algún paseo con Scorpius? —pregunta Harry apareciéndose por la entrada, Lily se sonroja al verse descubierta— No te avergüences, Lily, que sabes que no molesta que salgas con un muchacho.

—Siéndote franca esperaba que tú fueras el que se opusiera a mi noviazgo y que mamá me apoyara, no al revés —murmura Lily, Harry a veces se toma las cosas con demasiada tranquilidad; Ginny suele decir que aunque Ron y su padre tengan el mismo enemigo, no se lo toman de la misma manera. Una vez se ha enterado que se vincula con ayudar a Draco en cierta parte del castillo*, continúa sin entenderlo.

—Bueno, quiero que mi hija sea feliz.

—¿Aunque sea con Scorpius Malfoy?

—Aunque sea con un chico —corrige Harry con una pequeña mueca— independiente de quién sea. ¿Qué? —le cuestiona a Lily cuando le mira sorprendida— ¿Acaso no te imaginas que puedo ser celoso? —recuerda que por envidioso se dio cuenta que ama a Ginny— Eres mi única hija.

—No es que lo demuestres.

—Lo sé —dice, se ríe jovial—. En fin, ¿adónde irás?

—Al Caldero Chorreante por un paseo —bufa Lily. Harry la observa interesado—. Ha faltado a nuestras citas y es hora de que aprenda su lección: nadie, n-a-d-i-e, deja a Lily Luna Potter esperando por más de dos horas, más de una vez.

« _Espero que no se exceda demasiado_ —piensa Harry—. _Conozco cuan vengativa puedes ser, así que me cuestiono cuántas veces tuvieron que suceder para que llegues a ésta resolución_ —Harry suspira. Su única hija es bastante testaruda, raras veces alguien consigue que cambie su veredicto; desde que ha sido pequeña, Lily ha demostrado –en numerosas situaciones– aquella parte de su personalidad. A veces da ternura, sobre todo cuando se empeña en obtener algo que las demás personas no quieren darle; en el momento en que acontece, él recuerda ciertos aspectos de su niñez con los Dursley—. _Ironía de la vida: antes Dudley y yo no nos tolerábamos, ahora somos bastante unidos; en algún instante teníamos que dejar atrás nuestras diferencias_ —en su mente aparece las imágenes de la primera visita que le dio a su primo, luego de que la guerra finalizó. También cuando, podría decirse, que entre él y sus tíos dejó de haber tanta hostilidad— _. No es que tío Vernon superó su odio irracional a la magia pero teniendo un par de nietos… Sí, ironía de la vida. Al menos tía Petunia se lo tomó mejor que él._ »

—Creo que Scorpius me llamará para preguntarme donde será —dice Lily, tras sopesarlo varios minutos—, le contestaré y le diré.

—Cambiando de tema: Dudley quiere que nos reunamos con su familia el próximo fin de semana —informa Harry, los ojos de Lily se iluminan: ¡siempre le encanta visitarlos! Sobre todo porque habla con su primo favorito: Jack* o como ella prefiere nombrarle: «Jackie»—. Podrías invitar a Scorpius, ellos son los únicos que no conocen a tú novio.

—… No —niega. Jack es bastante receloso cuando se trata de ella con cualquier joven, en plan amoroso; no quiere ni imaginar lo que le hará. Podrá tener doce años, con escasos conocimientos sobre los hechizos, no obstante posee un sentido del humor bastante peculiar—. Tal vez en otro momento, preferiblemente que sea _bastante_ lejano.

—Entonces —comienza Harry con tono pensativo— ¿estará bien cuando Jack aprenda más hechizos, que seguramente usará en contra de él? —inquiere divertido, aseverando que la idea más sensata no es exactamente la de Lily; si en verdad quiere protegerlo, mientras más pronto será mejor.

—¡Papá!

Pasados unos minutos de la conversación padre-hija se escucha un potente grito de Ginevra Potter, proveniente desde la cocina: «¡Lily! ¡Es tu novio! ¡Quiere hablar contigo! ¡Baja rápido, hija! ¡Dejar a Albus con Scorpius, cuando éste quiere verte, no es lo adecuado!», seguido de un «¡Lily, ven y dile a tú posesivo hermano mayor que deje de decirme que tenga el coraje suficiente para venir a hablarte en lugar de contactarte vía red flu!», además de algo que ha sonado como «¡No metas a mi hermana en esto!» que también puede ser «¡Hasta que por fin te has dignado a preocuparte por los sentimientos de mi hermana! ¡En lugar de los de tus muchachas, que sólo ves por un día!»; no pueden estar seguros: los alaridos de Albus no son tan audibles, menos entendibles.

« _Es de las contadas veces que oigo a Albus dar voces a alguien_ —piensa Harry suspirando—, _es más propio de James que de Albus._ »

« _Mejor me apuraré_ —Lily se siente más aliviada, Scorpius va mejorando—. _Es igual, todavía mantengo mi palabra._ »

* * *

Unos momentos antes de que Scorpius contactase a Lily, Draco va caminando por los pasillos de la mansión gruñendo: ha vuelto a reñirse verbalmente con Astoria y ésta se ha quedado con la última palabra. ¿Por qué Astoria no puede ser menos obstinada? Hasta el instante en que ha visto a Scorpius irse directamente al salón donde se encuentra la chimenea, la única que tiene su hogar y –acordándose de lo que ha mencionado previamente– opta por seguirle. Después de que él arrojase los polvos verdosos y que la llame apareciese ahí, Draco se esconde detrás de la puertezuela.

—Señora, ¿podría pedirle a Lily que venga? Necesito hablar con ella —le pregunta a Ginevra, quien le ojea con cierto recelo antes de asentir.

Ginny le avisa con un grito— ¡Lily! ¡Es tu novio! ¡Quiere hablar contigo!

—¿Contactando a Lily, eh? —indica Albus poniéndose enfrente de la imagen: tiene sus manos al nivel de sus caderas y con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas titilando con enojo mal contenido. ¡Ay, no, alerta! Todo lo que acontece cuando Albus pone ése semblante son cosas nefastas, por lo que ¡a huir! Esperen un segundo, Scorpius no puede hacerlo: está a una chimenea y varios kilómetros de distancia, se halla lo suficientemente a salvo: no puede hechizarlo por haber disgustado a su hermana pequeña, a pesar de que no signifique de que se desquite cuando estén frente a frente. Sí, momentáneamente está seguro. ¿Después? No— Creía que no te interesaba, con tu _grandiosa_ actuación de dejarla esperándote e incumpliendo a tus compromisos, mejor amigo.

—Deja de ser rencoroso, Al. Que Lily no está enojada conmigo.

—¡Baja rápido, hija! —añade Ginny mandándole una mirada mala al par de jóvenes— Dejen de comportarse como críos inmaduros —dice en dirección de Albus y Scorpius, quienes no se dan por enterados.

—Puede —dice Albus— pero yo sí estoy enfurecido contigo —se aproxima más a la chimenea—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste ignorar la cita que _tenías_ con Lily? ¿Es que acaso las otras son más _importantes_ que Lily, mi hermana, tú novia?

—Para tú inexacta información llegué…

—Llegaste _un día_ después —corrige Albus interrumpiéndolo. Su tono de voz refleja bastante inconformidad.

—¡Dejar a Albus con Scorpius, cuando éste quiere verte, no es lo adecuado! —vuelve a exclamar Ginny para que su hija se apresure a bajar— Creí haberles dicho que se comporten como los adolescentes maduros que se supone que son.

« _Qué buen chiste_ —piensa Draco entretenido, quien hasta el momento ha entornando los ojos a cada comentario disparatado que han dicho— _. Sólo hay una manera en que "Scorpius" y "madurar" estén en la misma oración y ésa es: Scorpius no conseguirá madurar intente lo que intente… ni siquiera lo pretende, lo que es gracioso._ »

—En mi defensa, señora Potter, mi madre insinúa que aún necesito madurar —dice Scorpius rememorando la constante plática que Astoria tiene con él—. Pero hacerlo significaría volverme un aburrido de lo peor y no es nada genial.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dice Albus, Ginny fulmina con su mirada al par antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que sea que ha estado haciendo—: ésas son más sobresalientes que…

—No uses lo que dije en contra mía, sabes que no refería a…

—Entonces ten el valor necesario para resolver tus equivocaciones cara a cara con Lily —refuta sin saber que eso ha acabado con la poca paciencia que le ha tenido Scorpius.

—¡Lily, ven y dile a tú posesivo hermano mayor que deje de decirme que tenga el coraje suficiente para venir a hablarte en lugar de contactarte vía red flu! —grita—. Sí que me importa tú hermana, por eso quiero hablarle, quiero solventar todas mis equivocaciones.

—¡Hasta que por fin te has dignado a preocuparte por los sentimientos de mi hermana! —exclama Albus sorprendido, sin molestarse en abandonar su habitual comportamiento. Viéndolo bien, desde que ha aparecido el «Albus tímido» del que tanto ha hablado, mejor dicho, insinuado… no, ni siquiera ha sucedido; en fin, el antes mencionado «Albus tímido» ha sido reemplazado por el «Albus medianamente asertivo» del cual es raro ver, quien solo se muestra cuando su hermana está en medio— ¡En lugar de los de tus muchachas, que sólo ves por un día! —continúa con su regañina hacia Scorpius.

Pasados unos minutos, Lily hace acto de presencia.

—Albus, hazme el favor de dejarme sola con Scorpius —pide ella, su hermano se va de mala gana—. ¿Algún motivo en especial de tu llamada? —cuestiona fingiendo no saber nada.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Al Caldero Chorreante.

« _Finalmente se dignan a decir que sí es de importancia, ¿a quién le importa una discusión amistosa?_ —piensa Draco yéndose de la habitación, lo que pase de ahora en adelante es muy problema de Ginevra, Albus, Lily y Scorpius.»

Al irse a otra recamara, más bien, al estar en una parte en específico del enorme, vacío pasillo se tropieza con Astoria y, con las ganas que tiene para conversar con ella, aparenta no haberla visto. Astoria alza una ceja ante aquella acción, ¿con qué ésas tiene Draco? Bien, si así quiere jugar; ella avanza lo más rápido que puede, consigue alcanzarlo.

—Como ya reuniste la información que quieres, ¿dejarás que disfruten de su día de los enamorados tranquilos?

—¡No! —dice Draco tozudamente.

—Caprichoso —murmura Astoria soltando un bufido de exasperación— e inmaduro Dragón.

* * *

« _Por fin el majestuoso día ha llegado_ —Draco está vestido con ropa "normal" o lo más que puede, lo necesario para que quien lo vea no suponga que se trata de él— _, finalmente sabré que se finge Lily Potter con mi preciado hijo._ »

No le importa que Astoria diga que está obsesionado, él sabe que en realidad es amor. Sí, amor. Por ese sentimiento está a punto de espiarlo en una de sus citas; porque no se dispone a dejar a una cualquiera ser la novia formal de su hijo. ¡Que no es obsesión! ¡Es amor! ¡AMOR! Y si a alguien no le gusta pues que se aguante, nadie detendrá a Draco Malfoy de «vigilar» la salida entre Scorpius y Lily.

En el Caldero Chorreante las parejas acarameladas llegan, algunos se abrazan, otros se besan como un saludo de bienvenida, unos pocos deciden no hacer ninguna de los dos opciones anteriores y se van hacia alguna parte para pedir quién sabe qué del menú. A la hora, desde que ha llegado Draco, se presenta primero Lily, pasado un rato, es Scorpius quien hace acto de presencia; Draco está sentado en una de las mesas que tiene un buen radio de visión y audio a su alrededor, ojalá que la «pareja de enamorados» opte por un puesto cercano al de él. Por lo que observa, ni su hijo ni su novia se dan un saludo amoroso. Qué raro. En fin, no está ahí para discutir sobre cómo llevan su noviazgo.

Es algo muchísimo más importante.

—¿Qué vas a pedir Lily? —cuestiona Scorpius una vez están localizados «casi» cerca de, sin saberlo, su progenitor. La muchacha se queda unos minutos en silencio, quizá acordándose de de menú en lugar de observarlo como hacen las personas a su alrededor.

—Cerveza de mantequilla —dice Lily alzándose de hombros, mira minuciosamente cada movimiento de Scorpius. Sin saber por qué, o entenderse a sí misma, su antigua convicción vengativa ha ido decayendo últimamente; que lo lleve a cabo, o no, dependerá exclusivamente de cómo Scorpius actúe. Espera que se esfuerce porque efectúe su estratagema—. No lo sé, sinceramente una «velada de ensueño» no está entre mis planes de hoy. ¿En los tuyos sí, cariño?

—En lo más mínimo —responde Scorpius contiendo el impulso de mirar a la chica preciosa que acaba de pasar y que le ha guiñado un ojo, se halla ahí por Lily, no para ligar con las brujas del lugar. ¡Ay, qué complicado! Sin embargo, debe de hacerlo: por Lily—. Prefiero cualquier cuestión, siempre que sea sencilla, en lugar de algo muy, muy elaborado; es menos probable que salga mal un paseo con escasa preparación.

« _En eso se parece a Astoria_ —piensa Draco rememorando varios aspectos de su matrimonio. A ella nunca le ha gustado las excentricidades, aunque sea propio de las grandes familias sangre pura, como lo son los Malfoy y los Greengrass; también, puede decirse, que ése fue uno de los aspectos que él miró cuando empezó a interesarse en ella. Y mírenlo ahora: casado con Astoria Malfoy, de soltera Greengrass. ¿No es dulce el amor?»

« _Vamos, Scorpius, yo sé que tú puedes_ —Lily cruza los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Su padre suele decirle que hacerlo trae buena suerte, ¿tal vez lo ha hecho o se lo han comentado? Ni idea, pero hasta ahora le ha resultado— _. No me quiero vengar, quiero disfrutar la cita que tenemos._ »

Sin dudarlo, éste día de San Valentín ha sido inolvidable para el trío aquel, entiéndase Draco, Scorpius y Lily. Entre que Draco medio ha saboteado la cita de su hijo, que Lily se ha convencido de que no hay necesidad de venganza y que Scorpius –el pobre mago– ha tenido que contener sus impulsos de «mujeriego sin remedio» para no estropearlo… Sí, será complicado olvidarlo. Pero, ¡qué va! Para salir de lo convencional ha ido todo bien. O lo más que puede ser para esos tres: si de por si una salida entre Scorpius y Lily nunca es enteramente normal, añadiéndole al padre del novio menos que menos: con risas, comentarios sarcásticos y jocosos –a veces sólo sardónicos, que en ocasiones han sido pensamientos–; además uno que otro impulso resistido de coquetear, desquitarse o interrumpir la excursión, todo dependiendo de quién se esté hablando.

Sí.

Un lindo San Valentín.

Y la mejor cita que han tenido los novios.

* * *

—Te lo dije, Draco —dice Astoria al día siguiente de la «pequeña» excursión de su esposo por el Caldero Chorreante, el mago tiene su mano en su mentón y una expresión de profundo aburrimiento en todo su semblante—. Debiste haberme escuchado cuando te dije que ella está con él por amor, no por atracción ¿pero, qué hiciste tú? Ignorarme y enfrascarte en una mini aventura en la que, como era predecible, descubriste que yo tenía razón —completa su parlamento con aire de superioridad.

—Ya lo sé, Astoria, ya lo sé —dice Draco monótonamente, chasquea la lengua en cuanto se percata del gesto de «tú te equivocaste, yo estaba en lo cierto» tan característico de Astoria. Él suspira con condescendencia—. Deja de repetírmelo, ¿quieres?

—No, aún no —contradice ella sin abandonar la expresión socarrona—. Ansío guardar éste momento en mi memoria.

« _Lo que me ando buscando por andar de necio._ »

¡Qué, indigno, lío!

::

 **¡Hola~! Espero que les haya gustado mi historia.**

 **Al principio planeé en narrar la cita pero me topé con dos pequeños grandes obstáculos: que, para mí, Scorpius y Lily no son ésa clase de novios, que optan por citas románticas; y no aportaría nada al relato, así que lo resumí.**

 **Ahora a los puntos marcados en el fic:**

 *** _Piper Davies_ es la hija de Roger Davies & Daphne Greengrass. No pude evitarlo, desde que lo escribí por primera vez me gustaron juntos.**

 ***Referencia a cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la Sala de los Menesteres para salvar a Draco y, si no me equivoco, a Goyle en _Harry Potter y_ _Las Reliquias de la Muerte._**

 *** _Jack Dursley_ hijo de Dudley Dursley & Vicky Frobisher; ésta era una estudiante de Gryffindor, quien quiso unirse al equipo de quidditch pero no entró por estar en diversas asociaciones. Aparece en el sexto libro. **


End file.
